Thriller Bark Scene
by green-purple shevie
Summary: Sequel One Cold Night. "Kau harus berjanji padaku, jangan sampai mati, kumohon berjanjilah," /"Aku tidak akan mati, aku janji." RnR?


Enjoy…!

**Thriller Bark Scene**

**One piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Thriller Bark Scene © Green-Purple Shevie**

**Warning : OoC(?), Typo(s), abal.**

**Pairing : ZoroXRobin**

**Rate : T**

Zoro berjalan santai menuju makam yang sedang dibuat oleh Usopp, Chopper dan Franky untuk tulang-belulang teman-teman Brook. Ia menatap jalan setapak di depannya. Ia tahu ia mungkin sedang tersesat sekarang. Tapi, ia sedang tidak peduli apa akan tersesat atau tidak. Sejauh mata memandang, ia bisa melihat banyaknya pepohonan di samping kiri dan kanannya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit berdenyut, dan menghirup udara segar pepohonan cukup membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ia berhenti sejenak menutup mata dan merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus membelai wajahnya dan memainkan rambut hijaunya perlahan. Ia mengambil pedang yubashiri dari sarungnya dan memandang pedang patah tersebut sejenak, ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengubur pedang tersebut di pulau ini. Pulau berjalan Thriller Bark.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada pedang itu?" Zoro tersenyum tipis mendengar suara Robin, rasanya tidur beberapa lama membuatnya rindu akan suara wanita dengan rambut raven itu.

"Menguburnya. Dia sudah tak bisa kugunakan lagi," Zoro menyarungkan kembali yubashirinya. Ia lalu berbalik dan menatap Robin. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mengikutiku?" Suara Zoro terdengar tajam. Ia menatap Robin datar.

"Aku takut kau tersesat," Robin juga menjawab datar, dan tanpa senyum. Zoro mngernyitkan dahinya, terlihat bingung. Robin berjalan ke arahnya dan berdiri tepat di depannya. "Kukira ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Zoro mengernyit heran. Robin meletakkan tangannya di dada Zoro. Merasakan luka di balik baju dan perban yang membelit tubuh Zoro. Ia meringis kecil mengingat darimana asal luka tersebut. Zoro meraih tangan Robin di dadanya, ia menatap Robin yang masih menatap datar dadanya, "Apa yang kau maksut Robin?"

"Apa rasanya sakit?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Zoro, Robin justru bertanya hal yang lainnya. Zoro tersenyum tipis. "Tidak begitu sakit lagi."

Robin menghela nafas pendek. Ia menatap dalam mata Zoro. Menyelami lautan hitam dalam matanya. Mencari kebohongan yang disimpan oleh pria nomor dua di kelompok bajak laut Topi Jerami itu. Dan ia tahu bahwa pendekar aliran santouryu itu berbohong padanya, ia tahu bahwa rasa sakit yang dirasakan Zoro jauh lebih parah dari luka-lukanya sebelumnya. Robin kembali menghela nafas.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja." Zoro berkata seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Robin. Diraihnya kepala Robin dan dibelainya lembut rambut raven sebahu Robin. Merasakan helai demi helai rambut wanita yang lebih tua 9 tahun itu melewati jari-jemarinya.

"Kau melarangku untuk mengorbankan diri, tapi kau sendiri?" Robin membelai lembut dada Zoro yang terluka parah kata Chopper. Ia menahan nafas seakan merasakan sendiri sakit dari luka itu, "Kau menerima semua luka ini, padahal kau bisa saja mati..."

Zoro terdiam. Ia tak tahu darimana Robin bisa tahu, dan ia tidak berniat untuk tahu. Ia meraih dagu Robin, dan menghentikan tangan Robin yang sedari tadi mengelus dadanya dan menggenggam tangan Robin di dalam tangannya. Ia tatap dalam-dalam mata biru kelam mata arkeolog itu. Ia tempelkan keningnya di kening Robin, sehingga membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Nafas keduanya seakan menyatu, hangat dan memburu. Robin menutup matanya, menanti apa yang akan dilakukan sang pendekar pedang kelompok topi jerami itu. "Aku tak ingin kau terluka, dan sebagai pendekar, aku punya tanggung jawab lebih untuk melindungi semua temanku, terutama kaptenku."

Zoro mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Robin, mengecup pelan bibir tipis yang lembut itu. Ia mulai mengulum lembut bibir Robin dalam mulutnya. Meminta lebih dengan sedikit menjilat bibir Robin. Dalam lima menit keduanya tenggelam dalam kehangatan masing-masing. Tak menghiraukan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berlalu lalang di tengah keduanya, membelai lembut kedua kru Topi Jerami itu dengan angin dingin khas Thriller Bark.

Setelah akhirnya oksigen menjadi kebutuhan di tengah-tengah _french kiss _ itu, keduanya akhirnya melepaskan leletan lidah keduanya. Masih dalam keadaan kening dan hidung yang bersentuhan serta nafas tersengal, mereka berdua menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-paru yang seakan terasa kosong.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku, jangan sampai mati, kumohon berjanjilah," Robin menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan Zoro. Matanya terasa panas. Airmatanya sudah ingin keluar, tapi ia mencoba menahannya. Zoro meletakkan kedua tangannya di sebelah wajah Robin.

"Aku tidak akan mati, aku janji."

**A/N **

Fict ini terlahir atas kejadian mengejutkan yang terjadi padaku beberapa hari lalu. Kejadian yang tak begitu ingin kuingat. Karena sayang ide fict ini terbuang percuma, aku jadi mengetik ini di tengah-tengah kesibukanku. Dan baru selese stelah 2 minggu idenya muncul, hohoho. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika fict ini benar-benar abal ^^...

Baiklah, akhir kata, review?


End file.
